GODZILLA: All Kaiju Attack!
by lukeislikeaguineapig
Summary: After years of kaiju inactivity, Godzilla surges once more to wreak havoc. However, when other kaiju now begin surfacing, Takao Sato must assemble a team to combat them. Miki Saegusa must now use her powers to convince Godzilla to fight for them against the alien monsters; Gigan, Megalon, Mechagodzilla and King Ghidorah.
**Please note:** _This story is directly from my Wattpad account of the same name! It's not copied!_

 **PROLOGUE: The Legend Himself**

They were following the reports. Just following them. It was very controversial however; being a storm chaser was very dangerous and many thought it was a foolish way to try and make a living. No matter what they said, however, it was a well-paying profession, no questions asked.

There had been a 7.2 earthquake just a few hours prior, so Setsuko and Ishiro were heading out, as normally when there was such a dramatic earthquake, other disasters would then occur: the likes of tornadoes, hurricanes, tsunamis and other things. Their rusty old red van was hardly doing the job though, it was so slow and unreliable that they would usually miss the fuss and chaos, and had not once ever published a viral sensation.

They halted violently as a thick, black cloud was now visible.

"Oh my God!" Ishiro cried, "What the... what the hell is this thing?"

"It's like no earthquake I've ever seen!" Setsuko cried, "It's... disgusting. This is not natural."

Then, all of a sudden, the ground began to rapidly vibrate, in uniform, calculated rhythmic tremors. It was intense... but it was like footsteps.

"Turn on the camera!" Ishiro ordered, "Now!"

"I don't know," Setsuko said, sceptically, "This seems very much out of our league. We're only-"

"Shut up, you stupid woman!" Ishiro yelled, "You think anyone ever got anything out of that pathetic attitude? No! Now, turn on the bloody camera!"

Setsuko fumbled into the footwell and grabbed the DSLR. She pressed the on button, and there was a small beep. Her hands were trembling from the tremors. She slapped her thumb onto the record button and began to film out of the windscreen. Suddenly, out of the thick, black smog a dark lumbering shadow appeared.

This was amazing footage she thought, we'll become so rich!

The camera was unsteady and the film was very shaky. Another intense tremor hit the car, sending her and the camera down onto the floor.

"Get up," Ishiro cried, "Get up! Get up! You useless piece of sh-"

Suddenly, there was darkness and the car hurdled through the air with a loud, smashing sound.

It was all over now.

 **1: It's Godzilla!**

"Gojira!" Akira cried, "It's... it's... Gojira!"

He pointed at the shadow that was amongst the thick smog.

"Come on, Akira!" Tamiko yelled, "We have to go!"

"Mama?" Akira asked, "Mama? Where are you?" he asked, hearing his mothers voice but not able to distinguish her face from amongst the crowd of stampeding civilians.

He felt her warm hand pluck him up, and scoop him up to her chest.

"Mama!"

They ran. It was hard. Hard to breath. But they ran. The air was thick, smokey and made them choke every time they inhaled it, but they knew that they must run. From Gojira, the king of the the monsters, the legend himself, Gojira!

Everyone in Japan knows who Gojira is. He is a legend amongst their people. Many worship him, many follow him, many dislike him, but there is one thing every Japanese person has in common... they all fear him.

But why? Well, maybe the question is why not? Maybe it's his atomic breath that truly strikes fear into their hearts, or maybe it is his extreme strength, or insane size. But there is no doubt about one thing... he is the most feared creature to ever walk the earth.

It was in the 1950s when he first appeared. His attacks on Tokyo in 1954 were fatal, and many died at his expense. But one brave man, named Daisuke Serizawa discovered the "Oxygen Destroyer", a truly magnificent device, capable of killing the most powerful creature ever to roam the earth. After multiple other Gojira attacks, humanity's defence forces had strengthened, and if he ever was to come ashore again, it was certain they could stop him!

Hah! But how true was that? All the propaganda, all the advertisements, all of the commercialism put out there to teach society that they were safe from the creature... was that true? Or was it just all more lies, more rubbish sent out by the Government to brainwash their country into thinking they were in a perfect position. Was this all just political garbage with the intention of getting the Prime Minister's party more votes?

Well, as sad as it seems, it may just have been. It may just have been one big, massive political campaign to persuade the poor Japanese people to vote for a leader who may not be as big and powerful as he seems. This is just another point where society is crumbling.

Now they were running. Running from the lies. Running from the party's campaign, a campaign 75 metres tall and 180 metres long.

The animal was huge, and had a dark brown, scaly skin and a series of tall dorsal spines stretching out from the creature's neck, growing all the way down to the tail. As it moved, the spines wobbled from side to side, and as Gojira walked, his long tail dragged along the floor.

His arms were long and his hands were massive, with 3 fingers and a thumb each. These arms were big enough and powerful enough to rip buildings apart, throw other kaiju and attempt other feats. However, perhaps Gojira's most intimidating feature was his roar...

As the civilians ran, screaming and fussing, they were suddenly halted as Gojira's feet slumped down in front of them, blocking the way and shaking the ground violently.

They looked up at the beast's massive head, and the jaws stretched open, the neck leaned back and out of the jaws exploded an ear-drum rippingly loud roar which lasted for what seemed like minutes. It was like a lion's roar, but had more snort, and was much more frightening and threatening. It was the sound that you would associate with instant death, extreme suffering, pain and disaster of biblical proportions. Biblical.

As the roar drew to a close, it was as if the world had stopped... well, at least it had now certainly stopped for them.

 **2: Super X4**

"We are not proud we have let this happen," Takao announced, "Our defence systems have failed, landing our whole country and potentially even the whole world in grave danger."

On monitor screens behind him were videos of news coverage, with images of Godzilla roaring, and smoke, and fires and lots of destroyed buildings.

"Gojira is headed towards Mount Fuji," Kiko declared, "We are still working out why. We have very little information about this Gojira, and whether he is the same one the that attacked in Osaka a few years ago."

"It is vital we try to... restrain Gojira as quickly as possible," Takao continued, "Because if we don't, and he creates more havoc, we don't know what trouble could await us. That's why I have raised the disaster level, and I'm also..."

He stopped and cleared his throat.

"I'm sending in Super X4."

Across the room, people all gasped.

"Super X4?" Sukko cried, "But... it's not ready yet! We've not tested it! It's such a big risk, you'll-"

"I am not going to argue!" Takao said firmly, "We ARE sending in Super X4, no matter how dangerous you claim for it to be. I don't care. It's our only hope. Kiko; assemble a team to man Super X4. Suck, send a helicopter to find Gojira. As soon as you've found him, get Super X4 over to him as quickly as possible."

"Sir, yes, sir!" everyone said in unison.

Super X4 was an engineering marvel, it was way ahead of its time. The large metal structure of the ship was a shiny silver and when cruising there were wide, agile wings with built in jet afterburners that could propel the entire vehicle at speeds up to three times after than the speed of sound. There were many types of projectiles and missiles, some that could explode on impact, some with blades that would rotate, some that could poison the target. And, it could compact itself down to make it smaller and agile, harder for its opponent to hit.

However, even though it looked good on paper, it had never been tested. No. Not once used. Not once had it flew, not once had its weapons been tried out. It was risky, and the pilots would have to be very careful with the ship.

As they entered the large storage room, the lights flickered on and the large, round aircraft stood on scaffolding in the middle of the room.

"You must be very careful with Super X4!" Kiko ordered, "She has not been tested yet, but Gojira poses such a threat that it is vital we go at him with everything we have got."

The team was assembled of many scientists, mechanics and military pilots, the best in the business. Gojira was extremely powerful, and needed lots of power in order to match, let alone defeat. It would not be an easy battle between he and Super X4.

The ship was very new and shiny, there was not a single mark. As the team entered the side door, everything with smooth and new. There was a smell of freshness in the air, and it was very new and clean.

"So, this thing hasn't even been tests yet?" asked Ray, an American fighter pilot who was the head of the team assembled to fly Super X4.  
"Yes," Kiko explained, "It's so new that we have no reason twhy believe it will or will not work. But if it does work, it will surely be able to take down Godzilla with no problems at all. Our main priority, is to save Japan from Godzilla himself."

"I understand," Ray agreed, "it is very important that we save Japan from Godzilla. And that is why I can assure you that my team and I are going to try our very hardest to take Godzilla down."

"I thank you greatly, Mr Raymond," Kiko said, "Now I will show you what everything does. It is very similar to fighter planes you are used to flying, but it is a bit more technical. Of course, we've tried using fighter planes against Godzilla before, in the 70s and 80s, but they never worked. It seems like nothing ever worked. The only thing that ever could stop Godzilla was other kaiju and the original Super X and its successors, Super X2 and Super X3... but, then, they were still destroyed by him. It's as if... nothing can stop him."

"Well, we can't afford to think like that," Ray added, "We will try our very hardest to take down Godzilla, no matter what it takes, I'm prepared."

"So, to begin with, 2 members of crew - at least 2, anyway - will need to sit up front here to fly the ship," Kiko explained, "Then, behind them, 3 members of the crew will control the weapons, and finally, there are to be three members behind them, tracing Godzilla and keeping it all in order, if that makes sense. Does anyone have any questions?"

A sea of hands appeared.


End file.
